Death of Batman
by Scottishwarrior
Summary: What if Batman was hit by Toymans disintegration in JL ep Hereafter instead of Superman.  Hope you enjoy. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first attempted fanfic i hope you like it and i will continue the story with other chapters sortly.**

**All reviews are welcome positive and negative. **

Chapter 1

Death of the bat

Trying to wake Wonder Woman after she was knock out and partly trapped by rubble Batman saw toy man turn to fire his disintegration beam at the in a hope to draw Superman into intercepting the beam.

"Come on Wonder Woman get up!" he shouted

He looked to see a giant green orb charging up aimed at him and Wonder Woman and seeing Superman having his hands full with Kalibak.

"WONDER WOMAN WAKE UP!" he screamed

"huh...Ba..Batman" Wonder Woman began to wake

Before she could do anything Weather Wizard saw a chance and grabbed his wand and launched a lightning strike at Batman knocking him back towards Toy Man Giant Robot just as his disintegration beam fired hitting Batman as he was in the air.

"Batman go bye bye" toy man said like a happy child

Everyone looked on in horror were batman once was seeing a piece of his cape glide to the ground.

As the piece if cape hit the ground Wonder Woman flew right at toy man's toy robot and destroyed the weapon knocking the toy robot and toy man to the ground.

Grabbing toy man by the collar "I should punch right thou your head!" tears building up in her eyes.

"Wonder Woman" Superman grabbed her hand and she turned to him "That's what we do"

"Speak for your self" anger in her voice

"I'm trying to speak for Batman"

She throw Toy Man to the ground tears streaming down her face

All around all the hero's and people were looking at the air were Batman once was as the rain began to pour like tears of the sky weeping at the lose of Batman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people hope you like the latest Chapter :D**

**Plz review positive or negative**

** Any suggestions for Storys are welcome thx xx**

Chapter 2

Memory of the Bat

"This is Gotham news we are still reporting on the death of Batman and how this will impact not only Gotham but how it will affect the justice league. Now lets see how the people of Gotham are reacting"

"and how do you feel after the death of the Batman and how it will affect Gotham?" asked the reported

"I still find it hard to believe that he's gone" answered a teenager answered

"I think that Gotham will be better off without him" answered a older gentle man

"As you can see mixed views on the subject" Stated the female reported "We will continue to gather other peoples views on this as the story progresses. Back to you in the studio"

xxx

_Click_

Flash turned off the TV on the watch tower.

"I still can't believe that he is gone" stated Flash

"I know what you mean" spoke J'onn

"how many time did we win because of him know what to do just at the right time against any type of foe?"

"I've lost count" a voice came from behind

Flash a J'onn turned to see Superman standing in the doorway.

Looking round Clark still found in strange not to see Bruce sitting at the command chair watching the world like a dark angel.

"I know how you fell Supe's" spoke Flash feeling the same as Superman

"i..it just fells so strange not having him here." small tear coming from Superman

Then Superman communicator went off and he put his finger to his ear to see who was contacting him.

Superman turned to head for the lift "Where you off to Supe?"

"Tell Hawkgirl, Green Lanter and Wonder Woman to meet us in Gotham" Stated Clark

"Ok Supe" Flash looking confused and turned to look and J'onn.

XXX

On her way to Gotham Diana could not help but stop and look at the city that her friend and team mate would no longer be the protector of Gotham.

She flew to where Superman informed her to meet and old industrial building close to the central part of Gotham. She was the first person there and so she sat on the edge of the building.

She could not help but think back to Kasnia and how she might not have been able to stop Savage without him.

Tears began to build up in her eyes as more memorise began to flood back to her of all the time that batman saved not only her but the world and how worse things could have been if he wasn't there.

XXX

Fly her way to Gotham Hawkgirl mind was full of the memories of Batman and the time that they where in alone in the watch tower and passed the time playing chess.

memory...

"_Checkmate" Hawkgirl stated with smile on her face_

"_Well done" Batman said_

"_So how many is that now?" Hawkgirl gloated_

"_7 to 7" _

"_Shall we have a tie breaker?" she questioned_

"_Y.." _

"_Flash to watch tower" _

"_Yes Flash" answered Batman_

"_We got a problem in Metropalis. Few friend's of Superman are messing the place up" _

"_We're on out way" Batman stood and turned rushing to the elevator with Hawkgirl right behind him_

"_Lucky you. After this we have that Tie breaker" She stated_

_Batman just looked and smiled_

Present...

_Hard to believe that well never have that Tie breaker now _Hawkgirl thought

A tear fell from her eye falling like a raindrop.

Getting closer to the the building that Superman had said to meet she saw Wonder Woman sitting on the edge of the building.

She landed behind her and place her hand shoulder.

Diana turned to face her and placed her hand on to Hawkgirls and smiled.

"Well least were all here"

Both ladies turned to see Superman, Flash and J'onn behind them.

"Where GL?" Ask Flash

"Right here" Green lantern said landing down in front of flash

"So now that where all here" wondered Flash "Super why are we here?"

Clark look at everyone "Follow me"

Clark turned and open the roof door and started to walk down as the other followed.

As the came to the ground floor and walked out to the empty building Superman raised his hand to signal them to stop.

"where here" Superman stated

"Wher.."But before flash could say anything the ground began to lower.

Once the ground stop lowering everyone but Superman looked around and saw a long tunnel and knew where they were about to go.

"Does lead where I think it does Sup?" asked Flash

"I got a message from the Batcave for all of use to meet there." said Clark and with that Superman began to fly down the tunnel heading for his friends home.

Wonder Woman looked confused "Who could have sent the communicate and why?"

"Only one way to find out" and flash zoomed off to catch up with Superman and the others soon followed.

**Just letting you know the next Chapter will involve some Gore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hope you guy/girls like the latest chapter and if you have an suggestions they are welcome**

**Reviews Positive/Negative are welcome**

Chapter 3

Pain and Laughter

Superman and the justice league arrive at the Batcave...

"Wow" spoke Flash "Big place"

The league look around a saw the Batcave in all its glory besides Superman no other member of th League had ever been in the Batcave.

"A Superman, Flash, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter" the league turned as saw Alfred in a elevator to the back of the cave.

"Alfred" Clark said "Nice to see you again."

"As is you. I assume you received the message" the rest of the league turned to Superman

"What message?" asked Hawkgirl

"I got a message at the watchtower saying to bring you all hear." stated Clark

"What for?" asked John

"Same reason were here" a voice from up high shouted

They all looked up as saw Nightwing standing a few levels up from them. They turned and began to walk over to the computer.

The league flew up Green lantern using his ring to help Flash up and all landed near the computer and saw that Batgirl and Robin were there also. Both look as if they had been crying.

"So..." Flash nervously said

Dick raised his hand "I didn't call you here" he said sorrow in his voice

"Then who did" Ask GL

"I think I can answer that" Alfred said before pressing a button the the computer.

"_Welcome"_ Batman appeared on the screen

Everyone in the room's eye were instantly glued to the Screen

"_Welcome. If this has been activated then I am dead" Batman voice booming echoing out of the screen._

_As blunt as ever_ thought Clark

"_This comes as no surprise for me as it the risk that we all take when we put on our uniforms." Batman stated "I have a few thing's that I would like to tell you" _

Everyone's listened close with baited breath.

"_firstly I would like to tell you all that it was an honour to fight along side all of you, each one of you taught me something. Even though I was not the best person to work with at times"_

"I'll say" chuckled Nightwing

Everyone let out a small chuckle expect Wonder Woman.

"_Even though i'm gone the fight still goes on. This computer has all the information that you will need to help in that fight. I want you Batgirl to help them with this." _

Batgirl look stunned at what Batman had said on the screen

"_You know these computer system better than anyone and are unmatched in your computer and tech skill's I want you to help the team in this way."_

"_Nightwing and Robin. I know no matter what I say to both of you I can't stop you from doing what you can in Gotham, so I want you two to watch over Gotham and keep it protected as I trained you to do."_

Nightwing and Robin look on and a small grin came across Dicks face. A tear fell from Tims face

"I will Bruce I will" Tim hugged Barbara.

"_Alfred. You have been a loyal friend to me for many years. Were most people would have turned their back on me the moment I decided to become Batman, you stuck by me and helped me to do what I was meant to do and for that I cant thank you enough"_

Alfred pulled a tissue from his coat pocket and wiped tear's from his eyes.

"_I think you have earned a break...but knowing you I know your not one for taking breaks"Batman said with a little chuckle._

"_So I'll leave you to watch over Barbara, Tim and Dick and the house is yours." _

"Least you can put your feet up Jeeves" Flash chuckled.

Smack!

Wonder Woman hit Flash on the back of the head.

"_Even though..." _

The message went off the screen.

"What the?"

"_Ahaha don't touch that dial." Joker appeared on the screen_

"_JOKER!" _Shouted Nighwing

Jokers Broadcasting area...

"Now lets get this started. I've hidden a little Time bomb some where on the Vegas Strip and only the Justice League can stop me...o but first let star things of with a bang. Harley bring him in." Joker ordered.

"Sure thing pudding"said Harley cheerfully wheeling in Toyman chained to a chair.

"What's he up to" thought Batgirl.

"Well as most of use know Batman was struck down by this fiend a short while ago" Joker said with a slight hint of grief in his voice

"YOU SHOULD..." Toyman tried to say but Harley smack him across the face.

"Only speak when Mr J want you to speak" Harley said.

"Thank you Harley" Said the Clowned prince of crime

"Now lets get this party started" Joker walked over to Toyman

"I WAS MEANT TO KILL THE BAT" Sheer rage in Jokers voice as her reached in to his coat pocket and pulled out a revolver and placed it inches away from head and pulled the trigger

BANG!

The gun unfolded revealing a small flag saying Bang.

"HAHAHAH!" Jokers laugh sending chills down everyone's spins.

"Just kidding" the evil grin across his face showing his sick sense of humour.

Joke began to walk away then turned pointing the gun back up and pulled the trigger and the flag flew throw the air going going right throw Toymans head.

Blood squirted out of Toymans head as he fell to the floor a pool of blood engulfing the area around Toyman.

"Now the game begins" The grin from cheek to cheek plastered on jokers face.

A small clock appeared 22:43 "What expect a nice round Number?"

_In the Batcave... _

"We have to get to Vegas" Stated Superman

"Flash you go ahead and see what you can do until we get there"

"Got it" Flash sped off to Vegas

"Lets head out now" Superman and the rest of the league flew along the tunnel

"If you think i'm going to stay here and watch" Nightwing charged forward to his motorbike started it up and sped down tunnel leaving the Batcave.

In the air towards Vegas...

Wonder woman could not help but think of what she just saw Joker killing Toyman.

Part of her was glad that he was dead and got what he deserved for killing her close friend but another part of her knew that it was wrong what Joker done and that they had to stop him.

"I know what your feeling" Hawkgirl said flying next to her.

"What?"

"About seeing Joker killing Toyman, I know how you feel I wanted to see him dead to but..." Hawkgirl took a deep breath as a tear fell from her cheek "That not who we are...that's not who Batman was"

"I know its's just...I miss him" Diana said sadness present in her voice

"Well how about we honour him by stopping that clown OK" Shayera put her hand on her shoulder and smiled

"OK" Wonder Woman smiled.

**Hope you liked it**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI all hope your enjoying the story so far. This chapter is based on the ep Wild cards with Joker and it is similar to the ep but just my little swing on it.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Sex/swearing**

**Review Positive/Negative welcome**

Chapter 4

Ace of Hearts

"Well views it seem like one of our stars has arrived" gloated Joker as the Flash has arrived at Jokers first bomb lets see what he can do"

Jokers first bomb...

"Well..." Flash tapped his communicator "Who knows how to disarm a bomb?"

"_Flash tell me what you see"_ Batgirl voice coming from the communicator.

"Batgirl is that you?" Flash slightly confused

"_Yeah it me. I'm using the computer to communicate through the com system_."

"Well I wont turn down help. So...what do I do?"

"_First remove the cover" _she ordered

"Ok" Flash cautiously removed the lid from the Bomb

"I see 6 wire's held together with a big red ring"

"_Ok remove the red ring but make sure you don't let it touch any of the side or the bomb will go off." _Batgirl instructed

"_Well well Batgirl seems to be helping what will I do now" Joker said in a sarcastic tone "Wait this is Vegas and you know me views I always have a card or two up my sleeve" _

"Now wh..." Flash felt something hit him in the back knocking halfway across the casino.

"Lady's_ and gentleman let me introduce you to tonight's extra special guest stars making their first ever TV appearance The Royal Flush Gang...Jack, 10, King and Queen" Joker announced._

Flash pushed him self up "Just great playing cards how original" Flash joked

Jack launched a orange bean from his hand, Flash avoided it with ease and headed for the bomb

10 picked up one of the card tables with ease and throw it toward Flash as he got close to the bomb

Flash avoided the table and continued to head for the bomb.

Queen saw this and used her magnetic personality to gather up quarters and fire them at Flash feet.

Flash felt the coins hit him like rocks hitting his feet causing him lose hit footing and land face first onto the casino floor.

"Shit...that gone leave a mark" Flash stated pushing him self back up. He looked up and saw King standing over him hand open ready to fire.

"Well one down" King chuckled had lighting up about to firer.

"Not so fast" Green Lantern shouted as he launched a beam from knocking King to the other side of casino.

Superman flew over to Flash and helped him up "You ok?" he asked

"Yea. Now you get the bomb."

Superman went to the bomb and began to disarm it while GL handled King.

"Not so fast" shouted 10 as he charge towards Clark but before he could get there he was Hawkgirl struck him with her mace.

"Superman you take care of the bomb ill take the big guy" Shayera shouted as 10 got back up on his feet.

Wonder Woman was fighting Queen and Martian Manhunter was fighting with Jack as Superman was half way through disarming the Bomb as he noticed that the timer reached the last 5 seconds

"Finished" Superman shouted

"_Not so fast Superman" _Joker gloted

Clark glanced down at the bomb and saw that the timer was still going as it hit the last second it exploded.

The League eyes went to the explosion and a large amount of coloured confetti and a giant demonic clown was bobbing back and forth with Jokers laughter echoing all over the casino.

The Royal Flush gang ran out side and jumped on to their flying playing cards and flew off.

"That can't be it" Superman wondered and flew up in the air and used his x-ray vision to locate another bombs that the Joker had hid.

."found it...no wait...5...14...25. 25 bombs" Clark gasped.

"_Yes" Joker announced "25 of my little toys are scattered all over the Vegas Strip. Can the Heros find all of them before time runs out" Joker glanced at the time (15min 25sec's) "I don't think so" Joker chuckled._

"Ok split up. Lantern check any bomb with your ring to see if its really or another one of jokers jokes" Superman said "get as many bomb's disarmed as you can and then we go after Joker."

"Got it sup" Stated Flash as he sped of to his first bomb

"_League" Batgirl said on the communicator "I'll help you all out with the disarming of the bomb's"_

"Ok" said the rest of the league and the went off to disarm the bombs around Vegas.

Jokers Studio...

"Well viewers" Joker announced "Can the Justice league hit the jackpot and save the day or will the go bust. I'd like to hope so" Joker letting out a sinister laugh.

"Let us go to our eye in the sky. Harley"

"Hello Mr J. It looks like big green has found one of your prizes"Harley stated.

Were Green Lantern is...

John looked around the water display and dived under water and used his ring to look for the bomb.

He found the bomb and x-rayed it with his ring.

"This once a dud. Moving on to the next" John said.

Green Lantern flew off to the next bombs location. He flew into the Casino and headed straight for the for the bomb located underneath the prospector statue and removed the cover panel when something from behind struck him knocking him into the statue. He turned and saw Queen behind him with a smug look on her face.

"_I can't believe that he didn't suspect a trap. See what happens when you don't watch enough television" _Joker gloated.

Queen raised her hands and the coins from the slot machines gathered together turning them into daggers and launched them at Lantern. Lantern raised up a shield protecting him as they began to coat all his shield in a metal sphere.

John used his rings power to blast his way out of the metal prison. "Done yet?" stated GL.

Queen turned the metal back into a liquid and coat herself in a metal armour.

"I haven't even started yet" Queen gloated as she punched Green Lantern knocking him back.

Lantern flew back into the statue.

Queen used more metal and formed it into a sword and swung it at GL. As John saw this he formed a sword for his ring and blocked the swing from Queen.

"Hey Joan of Arc." Shouted Hawkgirl "Wanna take me on"

Queen quickly shifted her sword into a mac and turned to attack Shayera "Shouldn't have done that" said Green Lantern and with one mighty swing Hawkgirl knocked Queen across the room knocking her out and pinning her against the wall with a Slot machine.

John turned back to the bomb and with his ring made large pincers and removed the magnetic red ring from the bomb.

"Why not put a force field around it?" Shayera stated

"I don't know if I can contain a blast that size" GL stated

"Maybe you should let me defuse it" as she reached for the bomb

John caught her hand "Maybe you should shut up!" John shouted

"_phew it it just me or is there something going on between those two" Joker said to the screen_

"_Will Green Lantern ever admit his feeling? Will Hawkgirl ever sub lament her feeling with that big honking mace? Will true love concur all?" Joker said in a sarcastic tone "Not on my show" Joker pulling a controller from off screen and pushed the button._

GL noticed the Bomb about to go off wrapped Shayera in a shield and knocking her outside of the Casino as the Bomb went off.

"JOHN NO!" Shayera screamed.

Were Superman is...

Superman flew toward the mock volcano in the casino after defusing a few bombs already and head for the next. Getting close he got to the bomb located in the volcano and began to disarm the bomb.

Superman heard the explosion outside_ "_Superman to anyone. What just happened"

"_This is Hawkgirl. One of the bombs went off. Green Lantern was inside" _Shyera with panic in her voice

Were Hawkgirl is...

"John!" she shouted and repeated till she found him buried under some rubble.

"John" some happiness in her voice.

She went down and check for a pulse and couldn't find one "No" she stared CPR on him.

"Don't you die one me now" She screamed at at and with each passing second feeling like and eternity the fear of losing someone so close to her seem to grow stronger as she kept pressing down on his chest hopping for the slightest hint of life.

Shayera stopped and grabbed her mace hopping to jump start his heart she pressed it against his lifeless body and shocked him once...nothing. Tear's building in her eye's and she tried again...nothing "don't you fucking die on me John" and with one final shock John gasped for air.

Shayera knew there was no time to waist and she pick Green Lantern up and began to fly back to the javelin to get him medical attention.

"_Hawkgirl" Superman on the communicator "is he all right?"_

"Yes but he need immediate medical attention"

"_Ok well meet at the last bomb and then go after Joker" _

"No he need it now!"

"_Hawkgirl"_

"Hawkgirl out!"

Jokers Studio...

"Drama, romance, violence...Ratings" Joker smiling for ear to ear.

"Well views I hope you entertained though I must say this show is missing one thing...Let me introduce you all to a friend of mine o Ace" the camera turned to a small black haired girl with a blank look on her face sitting down near Jokers makeshift throne.

"Every show needs a mascot and here is ours. Say hello Ace" Nothing but a blank stare from the girl.

"What a talker a" Joker winking at the screen.

"Now let see how Wonder gal is doing"

Where Wonder Woman is...

Wonder Woman landed at the Statue of Liberty torch and ripped of the panel at the revealing the bomb. She removed the the front panel and removed the red ring from the bomb.

"Not so fast my darling" Jack wrapping his rubber arms around her from the building opposite her trapping arms, He pulled her towards the railing trying to pull her off.

Diana felt Jacks arms getting tighter and tighter around her. She struggled to get enough leverage but she managed to get in positions to take off pulling just up in the air with her and she began spinning as fast as she could causing jack to lose his grip and go flying half way across Vegas.

She flew back down to the bomb and finished disarming it "Wonder Woman here. Another bomb disarmed"

"_Good. Meet Flash and J'onn at the last one" Superman stated_

"Got it" and Diana flew off to the last bomb.

Where superman is...

Superman flew out to the strip and began to fly to the final bomb when 10 landed on top of him.

"Got ya Superman" 10 gloated as started punching into Superman.

Superman caught one on 10's punches and countered it with one of his own knocking 10 clean off him.

"_O my views looks like Superman having a trouble getting to my last bomb" Joker glancing down at the time (3min 30sec) "I don't think he has time to waist" sarcastic tone in Jokers voice_

Superman looked at the nearest screen and sped off to meet up with the rest of the league at the final bomb.

Jokers Studio...

"Well viewers looks like The Justice League are close to disarming my final bomb." Joker announced "And all with out the bat" Joker with almost look of sadness across his face.

"Well viewers let wait and see if they can stop my final bomb."

Final bomb...

Flash quickly arrived at the final bombs location quickly located it just as Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter arrived.

Flash lifted the lid of the bomb showing a different wiring from the rest of bombs.

Flash looked at J'onn thinking he might know how to disarm this kind of bomb but just as he flew over to the bomb a beam knocked J'onn out cold. Wonder Woman looked at where the bean had come from seeing King as he fired at her but using her bracelets she blocked the beam's he fired as she closed the gap between them.

Flash looked back at the bomb and saw that only 20 sec remand.

"_Common Flash_" Joker appeared on a small screen on the back of the lid of the bomb "_You can do it" _

"Shut up" Flash snapped

"_That's you come back?"_

Flash reached for the black wire

"_Not that one, you'll blow us all to smithereens!_"

Flash pulled his hand back

"_No you were right the blue one. No the red one. No the yellow one" _Joker toying with Flash

The clock reached it last 5 sec and so flash grabbed it and sped away as fast and as far as he could as the bomb reached the final second and exploded just outside of Vegas.

"Wait." Joker looking confused "Play that back in super Slow-Mo"

Joker watch the slow motion tape as it showed Flash taking the bomb out of the city as it was exploding.

"Well now wasn't that just great people the justice league won" Joker cheered "Given them all a big hand for stopping all of my bombs."

Flash sped back to the Vegas and meet up with Superman outside of the last casino the bomb was in.

"Well that was close" Flash joked with a cheesy grin on his face.

"I'll say" Wonder Woman said throwing King to the ground tied up in her lasso with J'onn holding his head next to her.

Joker Studio...

"Wow it looks like we have over 16 million views people" Joker gloating about his success.

"Which was the hole point of the this whole stunt. To get a many of you watching as possible, the Royal Flush gang brought the conflict and the Justice league brought the star power and I brought the surprise" Joker's said with a grin from ear to ear.

"Your all host to my greatest joke ever in a little over 5 min you'll all be totally incurably insane" Joker letting out a spin tingling laugh as he turn Ace to face the screen.

"See Ace has a unique ability. She can make you go crazy just by looking at you..." Just as Joker was speaking the power went out in his Studio.

"What the." Joker confused "Who turned off the power?" Joker anger apparent on his face

"What the matter did I spoil you fun?" A voice echoed all over the Studio

"Wait I know that voice" Joker looking around the studio "Bird boy is that you?

"Well done" Nightwing said in a sarcastic.

"It's been to long. Thought you'd still be grieving over Bat brain"

"Still have time for you Clown"

"Why not come out and have some real fun then?" Joker stated

Nightwing saw Joker staying close to Ace and knew that he had how to get Joker away from her.

He reached into his utility belt pulling out a batarang and tossed it towards Joker.

"What the" Joker side stepped the batarang toss just catching his coat causing a small metal head band to fall out of his pocket.

"You almost his me there bird brain"

Ace saw the head band and he blank stare turn to anger as she looked back a Joker standing up and started walking towards him.

Joker grabbed the head band "Wait now Ace it not what you think" Joker voice having a hint of fear in his voice as he placed the head band on his head.

Joker continued to back up until he hit something, her turned and saw Nightwing standing right behind him sliding the head band off Jokers head.

"Give that back bird brain" Joker throwing a few wild punches at Nighwing who easily avoids them and even manges to trip Joker up causing him to fall the the ground.

Ace continued to walk towards Joker with anger in her eye's.

Joker coward in fear and closed his eyes trying not to look at Ace "It's ok" Ace said in a innocent voice. "I knew you could...No" looked into Ace's eyes and felt the world twist and contort around him as he felt his mind leaving him.

Ace started to walk towards the exit leaving Joker drooling on the floor with his eyes glazed over.

Dick looked on as Ace went out the exit.

"Batgirl" Dick using his communicator

"_Nightwing that you? Where are you?" Barbara answered_

"Just cleaning up. Tell the League that Jokers taken care of"

"_Ok. Well done Dick see you back at the cave"_

Watchtower med bay...

"It was the shock of the blast that stopped his heart" Hawkgirl said to Superman over the com

"No he'll be fine I'll stay with him tonight. Superman about earlier i'm.."

"It's all right. We never leave a man behind right" Superman said

"Right" with a smile on her face "I'll check in later"

Shayera walked into the med bay seeing John lying there as she checked on his vitals.

"Hey" John grumbled

"Hey. Go back to sleep"

"Not sleepy. Plus we've got hing to talk about" John sat up ready to talk.

"It can wait"

"No it can't. Shayera you know how I feel about you"

"John"

"and I know you feel the same way"

Shayera sat down on the bed and took a deep breath feeling through her head about what to do and how to approach these feeling that she had for him

"T..This can't go any further" the word reluctantly leaving her mouth

"Why not?" John asked

"It's...crazy we work together"

"So..gives us something in common" John stated with a grin on his face

"We can't be worrying about each other while were fighting the bad guys" see felt is if she was just coming up with excuses to act of her feeling for John.

"Bit late for that" John stated about today's events. "what else you got?"

Shayera was battle on what to say next as she look t him her head trying to come up with excuses after excuses but her heart telling her other whys.

"I..mean were so different just look at use" hanging her head down trying not to look at John.

John reach up and lifted her head up and pulling her closer and look into her emerald green eyes

"I see and man and a woman" he reached up with both hand and placed the to lift of her mask.

Hawkgirls hand instantly reach up to stop him bet as she look into his eyes her feeling took over and she surrendered to them and allowed John to remove her mask.

As he removed Hawkgirl's mask John saw for the first time her face and what he saw left him breathless. He knew she had red hair but looking at it all seeing a single strand land on her skin made her that more beautiful. Looking into her full emerald eyes he saw the real Shayera for the first time.

Both leaned in closer and as their lips meet.

Shayera felt John's lip on hers, it felt so soft and loving a feeling that she had not felt in such a long time. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer now lying on top of him both wrapped in each others embrace.

John slid his hand over her back, her skin felt so soft and tender he could not help but break from the kiss and slowly move down to her neck and gently kiss it.

Shayera felt his lip on her neck letting out a moan of pleasure and dug her nail into his back as he continued to kiss her neck and caress her back. She throw John back to the bed "Little rough huh" he said.

She smiled as she looked at him.

She stood up on the bed and undid her outfit and let it slide down her body showing her naked body to him and kicking her outfit to the side and lowing herself back down on top of him.

John moved his had over her body caressing it. Starting at her hips he glided his fingers over them and slowly moved them up her side. She let out a small moan as she felt his hand moving over her body.

She placed her hand on his chest as she felt his hand going higher up her body till she felt his touch her breast. The sensation made her wings expand out of pleasure as she felt his hand's caress her nipples as she became more and more aroused she could his dick poking into her back making more wet as she thought what to do next.

"I'm ready John" she reached down moving his dick into position just touching her entrance.

"You sure"

Shayera looked into his eyes and kissed him as she felt him enter her making her wings expand once again as the sensation of pleasure coursed throughout her body as he started to make love to her.

"I Love you John" Shayera shouted as she felt that she was close to her climax

"I love you Shayera" as they both looked into each others eyes

Shayera wings stiffened as climaxed and felt John cum inside . She lay down on John's chest and listened to his heart beat as both lay their and drifted of to sleep in each others arms.

**Hope you liked it any ideas to improve are welcome for next chapter which will be the ep Starcrossed with a little surprise.**

**Also any ideas for storys are welcome im working on another at the moment as well as the next chapter of this think you will like it :D**

**Sincerely ScottishWarrior **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi All hope you like this and positive and negative reviews are welcome**

Chapter 5

Tides of time

It had been a month since Joker tried to blow up Vegas and more importantly after he killed Toyman.

Diana looked out of the watchtower window thinking back to the time that she had spent with Bruce and how she felt about Joker killing Toyman and whether or not he deserved death for killing her team mate...her friend.

She had spent a good amount of time at the Batcave with Barbara and Tim learning about why Bruce had become Batman and why he felt that he had to stop another boy suffering the same fate that he had suffered.

Batcave 3 weeks ago...

"Wonder Woman" Barbara jumped as Diana papered out of nowhere behind her.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you" Diana replied

Barbara could see that something was bothering her and she knew that that it was something to do do what happened to Toyman.

"You not the only one who is conflicted" said Batgirl

Diana turned and leaned on the computer and crossed her arms.

"You remind me of him sometime you know" Barbara stated "the whole time that I knew him he always wanted to do what was right, but at time it was stressful on him. No matter how many times he put away the same villain like Joker, ivy and Two-face they always came back to try and beat him and I could see that every time that they broke out and took another life he felt responsible. I asked after a battle with Joker almost kill my dad"

"_How do you stop going over that line?" _

"You know what he said" Diana turned to her

"He said: _It's easy to cross that line. Its crossing back that the hard part, that's what stops me from crossing it"_

Wonder Woman Chuckled "He shared the wisdom of the god's"

Barbara stood up and walked over the the trophy's that Bruce had collected over the years think of the time that they fought together.

"There were times when I could see that he thought about just ending their terror right there and then. But then I could see that he could never break the promise that he made to..." She looked up at the stairs to the manor expecting him to walk down.

"His parents" she finished

"What promise did Bruce make?" Diana asked

"Should have guessed you knew"

"He was a good dancer" Diana thought back to Paris.

"Do you know what happened to his parents?" Barbara asked

"Not a lot I wanted to wait till he wanted to tell me" Diana said.

Barbara told Diana what made Bruce into Batman, how he made a promise to his parents and to him self that he would protect the people of Gotham with his life and make sure that no one would have to suffer what he had suffered and be the Dark Knight of Gotham.

"I never knew how much he had suffered." Diana said she sighed "and how much weight he put on his shoulder's"

"He always did like doing things the hard way" both let out a little chuckle.

"The things is though I think Bruce Wayne was the mask." Barbara walked to the glass cabinets where there suits where "and Batman was who he was" touching the glass of where his suit once was.

"I don't find that hard the believe at all" Diana walking back over to the computer.

"I miss him" a tear falling from her eye

"I do to" Barbara hand leaving the glass case

"_Oracle" _J'onn's voice coming from the computer

"Oracle Here, what the problem"

Washington DC...

"_Oracle to the league, anything to report"_

"Nothing so far" Diana responded

"You sure that these terrorised are going to attack here" Flash questioned

"_I'm sure, Batman s files updated with the detail from one of his sources" Oracle stated "Plus not everyone is happy about these peace conference's"_

"They would during play off's" Flash said

"What if they are already in?" Diana asked

"_Superman on the inside just in case" Barbara assured them._

"Hi thought I saw some trouble over here" Green Lantern said as he flew towards Shayera

"There's no trouble here" She replied

"Yes there is" Flying right under her "and i'm looking right at her" as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Your Bad" Shayera said seductively

"don't you know it"

"Hey afterwards lets get some Chinese from the place near your apartment"

"Ok. But this time no eel head's" John said as he flew away

"Light weight"

"_Everyone i've got a large vessel closing in on DC" Oracle stated panic in her voice _

Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl flew to where Oracle said that seeing a massive space ship closing in on DC

"What in Hera" Diana gasped

"Not you garden variety terrorists" John shouted

"It's a Gordanian battle cruiser" Hawkgirl Shouted

"A What?" GL asked

"Watch out for its plasma cannon!" the ship fired its cannon hitting both GL and Wonder woman knocking both unconscious and falling towards the Lincoln memorial as Hawkgirl flew towards the ship

Flash saw GL and Wonder Woman falling and ran in circle to make a small vortex to slow their fall and making them land safely.

The ship fired again hitting the building that a the peace conference was being held, rubble began to fall inside and everyone began to rush for the exit. Clark head for the outside as he quickly changed and flew towards the ship meeting with both Martian Manhunter and Hawkgirl.

"I'll draw its fire" Hawkgirl ordered

"OK well take out its rear stabilizers" Superman said as he and J'onn head for the rear of the ship.

"No wait"

Superman and J'onn grabbed the rear Stabilizer but as they did electrical current caused both of them to fall to the ground and Hawkgirl saw this and flew in a caught both of them by their caps and landed them near the rest of the team at the foot of the Lincoln memorial.

J'onn shook his read trying to clear the cobwebs out "Any suggestions?"

The whole league looked as the Gordanian ship got closer, then a beam came down and went right through the ship causing it to lose altitude and crash in to the mirror lake and stop just short of the memorial.

As the league watch the Gordanian ship crash a a large shadow came over them, as they turned and looked up they saw a ship 5 times the size of the Gordanian's ship surrounded by a swarm of smaller ships.

"Out of the frying pan" Superman Stated

"No wait" Hawkgirl said with joy in her voice as a small cruiser sized ship came from the larger ship and landed out side of the White house as the league rushed over.

As they got their the ship opened up setting down a walkway and at the top stood a a man with Wing appearing like a guardian angel wearing a similar mask to Hawkgirl holding a single sided battle axe.

"you know these guys?" Flash asked Shayera

"Yes" as she flew towards them landing in front of the man

"Lt" He stated

"Welcome to Earth Commander" Shayera saluting him

"Care to tell use what's going on?" John asked anger in his voice

"This is Commander Hro Talak of the"

"No time for pleasantries" Hro interrupted "I must speak with your world leaders. The fate of this planet may hang in the balance"

The league looked stunned at what he said

"_Wo...I think we should listing to him" Oracle said sarcasm present in her voice_

Meeting of the world leaders...

"People of Earth" Hro voice echoing in the hall

"We are here on a mission of great importance. Five years ago we sent and agent to assess Earth's defences, that agent was Lt. Shayera Hal better know to you as Hawkgirl"

"So what she's a spy. Cool" Flash said

"She was spying on us" Green Lantern stated

"O'Yea" Flash realized

"She discovered that Earth defences are severely lacking for the threat that is coming" Hro reached and pulled out a small sphere device and pressed a button on it showing barren world with an army of lizard like creatures wearing black armour with what seemed like wing on the back. Hro continued to state the evils that the Gordanians had done all over the galaxy and how the Thanagarians are at ware with them and have been for generations.

"We will give you time to discuss among yourself but understand we are your only hope."

Outside the Hall...

Shayera stood outside looking over the edge of the balcony wondering how her team mates, her friends feel and more importantly how John felt.

She looked down but couldn't see him.

She couldn't help but think of her lost friend Batman and how he would have felt about this, about what she had done, knowing him he would have already know and would already have thought of something to say or even that something was wrong.

Shayera thought _I was just following orders, but I still feel horrible. _

"Lt Hal" She turned to see a thanagarian solder

"Commander Hro wishes to speak with you on his ship"

Outside...

John was having conflicting thoughts about what Shayera had done. Part of him knew that she was just following orders but the other part wondered if she could lie about something like that what else could she be lying bout.

He missed Batman at time like this where he would come in and say something that would make him see what the right thing was.

What was he going to do.

"_Superman here_" Superman voice over the com

"_The world leaders have decide to accept the Thanagarians help"_

Shield constructions site...

Superman flew down to meet with Hro "When this is done it'll be the size of a city...big one" Superman questing the size of the shield generator.

"It has to be if it is to sustain a shield big enough to protect the Earth form the Gordanions" Hro stated.

Shayera flew around looking over the construction of the generator when she noticed John floating some material out of the way of the construction.

"John" Green Lantern turned slightly as he saw Shayera coming towards him. He turned back and continued to move the material

"John, can we talk" concern in her voice

"Nothing to talk about" he sped up and continued to move the material out of the way.

A look of despair on her face as she watched him fly away from her.

Watchtower...

"You still getting that interference?" Diana asked Barbara over the Com

"_Yea. It's strange it coming in over the JL com system which should be imposable. Bruce designed these systems to be full proof" _Barbara stated

The same interference had been coming over the com system for the past few day's and each time that they tried to fix it the interference got worse almost sounding like someone was trying to send them a message.

"_Th...Not...say...mu...man..stop" _

"Did you hear that?" Diana wondering what it was

"_Yea. Let me try something and...got it" _

"_Thanagarian lied...not here to help...scan...2.3123. Must stop them...Batman..."_

"What was that?" Diana stunned at what she heard

"_Got it" Oracle shouted_

"What is it?"

"_I've got access to the Thanagarian computer"_

"What how?" Wonder Woman questioned

"_There was some hidden code in the transmission that turned out to be a way to get into the Fleets computer" _joy present in her voice.

"What have you found?"

"_Shit" Shock in her voice "It's not a sheild generator...It's a...Oracle to Superman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Flash respond"_

"_Superman here what wrong?" Superman responded_

"_You and the rest of the league come to the Batcave. Just say to Hro that some villain's got lose but just get here. You to Diana"_

The construction site...

Superman made sure that Hro was near him when he would put on his performance

"Wonder Woman come in. I Repeat Come in" Hro turned his head wondering what was going on

"Something wrong?" Hro asked

"I got a call from Wonder Woman and it just cut off" Superman putting on his best panicked face

"Lantern, Flash, Manhunter meet me at the javelin now. Sorry Hro we must go a check." Superman flew to the javelin

Hro was suspicious "Shayera"

Batcave...

The Javelin landed in the Batcave and lowered the walk path with Superman leading the way out.

"Ok. Now what's going on?" Flash asked

"You'll know soon enough" said Wonder Woman standing next to Barbara at the computer

They all gathered around the computer as Barbara showed what she had discovered.

"As you can see the shield generator is not what Hro said it was" Barbara showed the league what she had gained from the transmission and the Thanagarian computer "It a hyper space bypass and if it activated it will destroy the Earth"

"How did you find this out?" asked GL

"We had some kind of signal interference over the com"

"That's impossible Batman designed the system to prevent interference" Stated J'onn

"I know but after I took the interference and scanned it I found something"

"What did you find?" everyone asked

"This" Barbara turned and press a few buttons.

"_Thanagarians lied to you. Gordanians no where near Earth...Shield...Hypers...bypass...Batman...Stop before..."_

"Who sent that message" Asked Clark

"That's the thing. It came over the the secure League channel" everyone turning to each other with a confused look on their face.

"But only league members can access that" J'onn said

Barbara pressed one final button on the computer and what appeared on the screed shocked everyone.

"It can't be" Diana said in disbelief everyone else's jaws hit the floor as is showed Batman on the screen but wearing a more advanced suit.

A gasp came from behind them caused everyone to turn around to see Hawkgirl standing there hand over her mouth.

"What do you think your doing here?" Shouted GL

"Hro, said that you wanted me to follow you, that you could use ma help and that he had everything under control there" Shayera said still with a stunned look on her face for seeing her dead friend on the screen.

"Hello" shouted Barbara "We've got a bigger problem hyperspace, destruction of Earth"

"Did you know about this?" Superman asked Hawkgirl

"No, I was told that we were going to create a shield to protect Earth from the Gordanians. Not That" Shayera look of anger and fear in her face.

"Just one question" Flash interrupted "Is that really Bat's?"

"I can't be sure" Oracle sighed "most of the message was corrupted, I was lucky to get what I did"

"only Bruce could be stubborn enough to send a message from the dead" Superman chuckled

"Back to the matter at hand" Green Lantern said "How are we going to take the bypass out before its finished and how long till its done?"

"The schedule was to have it built within 3 weeks and we started little over 2 weeks ago' Shayera stated

"well judging by the plans I'd say they will be done within a 3 days" said Barbara

"Well then I think we'd best get started." everyone gathered round the computer to begin their plan.

**Hope you enjoyed the story, working on next chap at the moment should be up in a week or 2.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you all like it.**

**Plz review Positive/negative are welcome**

Chapter 6

It's Time

Javelin on route to Hyperspace Bypass site...

Flash continued to think back to see Batman on the screen back in the Batcave and wondered if it really was him.

"Worried?" ask Hawkgirl as she sat next to Flash

"Huh, yea sorry just in a world of my own" flash answered

"You thinking whether or not that was really him?"

"Yeah." Concern in his voice "It just how could he have survived and where is he and why he hasn't come back?"

"I think if he could he would" Shayera said

"and how did he know how to access the Thanagarian computer system and what they were planing?"

"I've been wondering that my self" Shayera said as her hand rubbed her head thinking of how he could have known

"Thanks Oracle" Clark said responding to Barbara message

"What is it?" asked Diana

"Oracle was able to get something else out of the message Batman sent"

Everyone's ear pricked up listing to what Clark was going to say. "Barbara was able to get some more of the audio back from it. It wasn't clear but it stated that Batman was in the future"

Everyone was stunned at what they heard, "How?" everyone said

"The only person that would know that was Toyman" said J'onn

"I think that we should be grateful that he is alive and I think he wants us to stop Hro" said Shayera still conflicted in what she was doing betraying her own people to save the people she cared for and the man she loved looking at John who hadn't even looked at her since they left the Batcave.

John was still confused about how he felt about Shayera. He still couldn't decide how he felt about it what she had done, he knew that she was just following orders like he had done but still how she could not have told him the truth.

He found in difficult to look at her but he found the strength and turned his head and when his eye's meet hers he knew at that moment that if he was in her position he would have done the same and he smiled at her showing that he had forgiven her and she smiled back.

At the construction site...

The Javelin bay door opened up as the got closer to the Hyperspace bypass as Shayera exited and flew ahead.

"Shayera" shouted Hro as he saw her fly towards him and land "What do you have to report?"

Shayera nerves began to creep up on her as she look at her betrothed "Justice some of this planets villains taking advantage of the league being busy helping here"

"Well luckily were still on schedule for the shield to be finished in time" Hro said as he turned to continue supervising the construction of the shield.

The Javelin landed close to the Bypass and each member of the league knew what they were meant to do and as each one exited the javelin the each one had the same worry that the Thanagarian had a way to stop them they had to be discrete and not make it obvious what they were doing.

Flash sped round to one of the bypasses power junction's was and began to walk towards it and trying to remember what he was to do, _Ok so what was it again..._ Flash looked around and couldn't see any of the soldiers around so be began to remove the secret panel that Oracle showed him on the blueprints of the bypass.

_Ok this looks different _Flash thought a he looked at the nth metal he could see the energy flowing through it. He moved his hand close to it and as he placed it onto the metal he could feel the energy and how powerful it was. He began to vibrate his molecules making his hand go through the nth metal and disrupt the flow of energy. Wally felt the energy going into his hand causing unimaginable pain but he pushed on and finished disrupting the power and he felt the power build up and at the last second he removed his hand and ran as fast as he could as the feedback he'd caused explosion's to begin to climb the city sized construction.

Flash activated his com "NOW!" he screamed

Hro heard the explosions and turned to see Superman flying directly into the bypass sending a massive shock wave across the entire bypass.

"_Commander" Kragger said over the thanagrian com system "The justice league are attacking the bypass"_

Hro was infuriated and ordered his soldiers to attack the league.

Wonder Woman saw a wave of soldiers flying towards her and she charged forward and attacking the Thanagarians.

One of the soldiers swung their nth metal sword and instinctively Diana blocked and disarmed the soldier knocking him to the ground.

"Diana lookout" shouted J'onn as he flew into the path of a blast from a weapon that Shayera had told them about knocking J'onn out causing him to plum it to the ground.

Diana caught J'onn and landed placing him safely on the ground. She looked up and saw that the weapon that had hit J'onn was now aimed at her and she knew that her bracelets couldn't not deflect.

She looked back at the bypass and saw number of weapon blast both from Thanagrians and Green Lantern, and Superman.

Shayera saw Hro heading for John and she flew right in front of clashing her mace with his axe.

"What are you doing?" Hro said anger and confusion present in his voice.

"I'm not going to let you destroy this planet" as Shayera knocked Hro's axe out of his hand and swung for him.

Hro dodged her attack "It's for the survival of our race" Hro said knowing that she knew about what the plan was all along.

"There had to be another..." Shayera felt pain rush through her body as the world went dark and she began to fall to the ground when she felt something catch her and just has she began to fade away she say a flash of yellow and John screaming.

Superman saw that a shield had began to form around bypass "Flash get the other's and get out before the shield closes" Clark ordered

"got it on my...ahh" as Flash felt himself becoming heavy and unable to move just mustering enough strength to lift his head and see Clark begin hit by a green beam and hitting the ground.

Flash could no longer keep his head up and was pulled to the ground and began to fade away as he saw soldiers feet land in front of him as he lost conscious.

On board the Prison ship...

Shayera opened her eyes and saw that she was on board the prison ship her wings clasped and each hand having a cuff on it with a thick chain to each wall and her feet held in place by large cylinder containers tightly around her legs.

She looked up and saw a high level security shield ahead of her with 2 guards at the other side. She saw a little of the outside and saw that she was being held in a different part of the ship than her team were if not a different ship.

_How am I going to get out of this_ She thought as she felt her resistant s trying to see if they had any weakness but she knew that these were designed to hold any Thanagarian even her.

She heard something hit the ground and as she looked up a bright flash blinded her and the two guards and with in a few moments she heard the guards fall to the ground. She looked up still dazed by the flash and saw a dark figure standing next to the control panel of her cell pressing the controls to drop the shield and release her.

"I would have thought you'd last longer before you got caught"

She recognized the voice a stunned look on her face s she looked up as saw the symbol on the chest .

"Batman?" She looked at him, it was him but different.

"I think we better go get the others and save the world now" Batman helping Shayera up and she looked into his eyes and knew that this was the Batman she had knew but also a sense of pain in his eye's and as she lowered her head she noticed that part of a scar was visible going down to his jawline.

"Yea let's get going I know where they will be" Hawkgirl and Batman walked out of the cell turning right heading for the other holding cell's that ad been designed to hold each member of the League.

"I'll go ahead and open the door" Shayera lifted of heading for the door to the holding cells when Batman flew next to her.

"Since when can you fly?" She looked down and saw that his cape had expanded to be more like the shape of bat wings.

Then she took a second look and saw that they were made of Nth metal. As they landed at the door and Shayera imputed the code too open the door she turned to Bruce "Where did you get those wing from?"

"How about we get the rest of the team and I'll answer all your later" batman giving his glare that had stopped many villains and criminal in the path to Hawkgirl.

The door opened and Shayera went to a panel next to Wonder Woman's cell and tried to disable the shield "Dam. It won't disable the shield" and with that Batman punched the panel completely destroying it and disabling all the shields and the restraints that help their friend's.

Diana began to rise when she felt someone grab her arm and lifted her up. She turned her head and was stunned with disbelief at what she saw. "Bruce?"

"Have to catch up later princess." Batman stated "Time to go"

She nodded and picked up her lasso that had held her.

Shayera went to John's cell just as he started to get out his hand restrained and his eye back to their brown colour showing that he no longer had his Power ring.

Superman stumbled out of his cell which was light with red sun radiation making him weak. He looked up and surprise on his face he saw his friend "Batman, is that you?"

"No time" He stated as he pointed to a group of Thanagarians soldiers charging towards them.

One fired a his energy weapon at Batman and just as it got close he raised his hand and the energy was defected and hit the wall next to him

As the got near one of them went flying back as Flash stood there smug look on his face and wagging his finger "To slow" he chuckled as the other soldier tried to hit him and he dodged with ease and Diana came from behind knocking him out.

Shayera saw that one of the soldiers had a small pouch on his belt she reach down and opened it revealing a green lantern ring and with a little smirk she raised it to John "look what I got" and with that she raised her mace and destroyed the cuff that held his hand and placed the ring back onto his finger.

Batman through a exploitive device to the the roof of the ship and pressed a button on his utility belt and a massive explosion left a sizeable hole in the roof "Let get a move on now!" He shouted as he jumped and expanded his cape and flew out of the hole.

The rest of the league followed as John carried flash as the followed Bruce.

Batcave...

"Bruce" Barbara looked stunned as the league arrived in the cave with her friend at the front.

"Good to see you Barbara" Bruce replied as he placed his hand onto her shoulder and in response she embraced him in a hug and as she let go she slapped him across the face.

"And where have you been?"

"I can't go over the whole thing now we have to stop the Thanagrians first" Batman said as he went to the computer "Long story short the future"

Everyone look at him with confusion

"The future" Clark responded "How did you get to the future and more so how did you get back"

"And where did you get the knew suit" Flash asked

The suit that Batman was wearing was similar to the one he had wore for so many years but had changed. The cape was seemed to be made from a light weight material that seemed to be able to make him fly. His chest piece was metal that had been branded with is logo and was seemed to be made from the same material as his cape as well as the other part of his suit except the gloves. The were now gauntlets made from a different metal than his suit but still the classic black.

"I'll tell once we stop that bypass from being activated"

"The league damaged it enough that it will take at least 2 week's to get it fixed" Barbara replied a intense look in her face showing that she demanded to know.

"So common Bat's" Flash said

Diana looked at him and saw that he didn't want to talk about what had happened but she need to know as well what had happened to him.

Bruce sighed and reached up and lowered his masked and turned to his friend.

"OK but I'll be brief" He saw the look of shock on their face as they saw the scar on his face, The scar had been from a conflict he had in the future and started at his eyebrow and ended at his law line.

Shayera knew what kind of weapon could have had a scar like that "That from and Nth metal blade" she stated

"Toyman's beam was a concentrated tachyon energy beam sending me 60 years into the future. Where the Thanagarians had taken control of earth declaring it the New Thanagar"

"Why?" Shayera asked panic in her voice "What happened to Thanagar?"

Bruce knew that it would be hard for her but he could not lie to her "The league delayed the bypass and cause them to have to remain on Earth longer than they planed" Bruce looked her in the eye's and could see the worry in them "Long enough for Thanagar to be taken by the Gordanians"

Tear's began to build up in Shayera's eyes as she heard that her home was going to be destroyed.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned and saw John looked in her eye's and embraced her in a hug.

"It took me 4 years fighting with the resistance to get enough tech to send a transmission back in time to tell you to stop the Thanagarians before their home world was taken and another 6 to rebuild Savages time machine to get back." Batman said

"How long?" Shayera demanding to know

"In 1 week Thanagar will be defeated"

"Then well tell Hro that"

"Do you really think that he'll believe that Batman came from the future?" John stated

Batman looked at everyone "I know you all have questions and I will answer them when we destroy the Hyperspace Bypass"

"Ok Bruce" Superman answered "Your right lets stop the Thanagrians and then you tell us everything"

Bruce nodded and signaled everyone to come closer

"_Oracle" Nightwing voice coming over the com_ _"Any word from the league yet after the daring escape"_

"Oracle?" Bruce looked and Barbara confused

"Well Batgirl didn't seem right if I wasn't out kicking but any more" She replied with a smug look

"_Oracle"_

"Nightwing" Barbara replied "Their here"

"_well you might want to let them know that their friend are not to happy. Their checking home's and searching people on the street"_

"Nighwing" Batman said "do what you can but don't get to cocky"

"_Bruce is that you?" _

"Got it" Bruce ordered

"_Yep that you all right" Dick chuckled_

"Let's get started" Bruce stated as he began to detail his plan

**Hope you liked it :D**

**Any question feel free to PM me or twitter /#!/ScottishW92 **

**Thx for reading next chap will be up in a a week or 2. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all sorry took so long had some problem with the story.**

**Hope you like it **

**Plz Review positive/negative **

Chapter 7

Divide we stand

Diana could not help but wonder what Bruce had been through and what had happened to him in the future. She saw that something had changed in him and wasn't sure if it was the best or the worst.

"Everyone understand" Bruce said

Everyone nodded

"Ok so Clark, Wally, John and Shayera you cause the distraction while Me, J'onn and Diana take the bypass out"

"Got...Wait how did you know my name?" Flash asked

"He's Batman" Oracle chuckled

"Everyone ready"

"Sure thing" Clark stated as each group left.

Distraction point...

Shayera looked at the fleet head ship knowing that Hro was one it and knew that to save her new home she would have to not only betray her betrothed but possible doom her people as well.

_Oracle to Distraction team are you in position _Oracle said over the com

"Yea were ready" Green Lantern replied

"_Ok Batman, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter are ready" _

"Ok" Flash said "Lets get it started"

Flash sped toward a group of soldiers and knock one of them out and stopped behind another.

"Sleeping on the job. Not good" Flash chuckled with his cheesy grin on his face as one of the soldiers reached for his weapon.

_Tap tap _

"I don't think so" Superman said as he grabbed the soldiers arm and punched him causing him to fly into the other solders knocking them all out.

"You always have to show me up"

Superman just smiled.

"Your turn Love bird's"

John and Shayera headed straight for the flag ship fighting their way through a army of Thanagrians. John saw that three soldiers taking aim with the gravity gun that had defeated Flash last time.

"FLASH!" He shouted

Clark saw the beam fire and moved into the path of it and Clark felt his weight increase struggling to stay a float Clark aimed at the gravity gun and fired his heat vision hitting the gun powers causing it to overload causing the sounding area's gravity to increase dramatical and Clark saw as one by one the closest Thanagrians plummeted to the ground

Flash turned and saw that a solider was taking advantage of Superman after being hit with the gravity gun and aimed with the Kryptonite beam at him and flash dashed towards Clark and grabbed a shield that one of the soldiers had dropped and raised it up as he got into the path of the beam knocking it back to the solider and knocking him to the ground.

"Even" Flash remarked.

On board the Thanagarian Flag ship...

Shayera knew the layout of the ship like the back of her hand and started to lead John to were they had to go a shut down the shield that protected the bypass. As she looked around she noticed a lack of soldiers on-board and that was not like the Hro she knew to leave a ship like this.

"Odd?" she said

"What?" John asked

"There should be at least a dozen troops or more"

"Did you see how many of them were out there" Green Lantern stated

"Still Hro would never leave the shield control unguarded like this"

As they got closer to the shield control Shayera could not help but wonder what was going on outside and what was happening with Flash and Superman and if they were ok.

As Shayera and approached the shield control room not one guard could be seen guarding the area and they just walked in.

Shayera look around and found the shield power control and radioed Oracle

"Hawkgirl to Oracle were at the shield controls"

"_Understood" Oracle replied_

"_Team 2 are you ready" _

"_Ready" Wonder Woman replied _

"_Ok." _

Shayera placed her hand on the control and she knew that this would ensure that she would never be able to go home again and was the biggest betrayal she could do to her people but at the same time she started to think that everything she needed was on Earth. Her friends and her love as she glanced over at John as he guarded the entrance to the control room.

"NOW!" she yelled over the com as she shut down the shield.

Hyperspace Bypass...

Bruce watched as the shield fell as he was fighting with a group of Thanagrians and looked over at Diana and J'onn who had their hands full with their own problems and he reached into his belt and used a smoke bomb to create a large cloud of smoke to allow him a chance to get to the bypass.

Bruce launched out of the cloud of smoke as his cape expanded to allow him to fly towards the bypass.

Diana saw Bruce fly towards the bypass and knew that she and J'onn had to ensure that he made it.

"Martian" She shouted "We need to make sure Batman makes it"

"Understood" J'onn replied as he shifted into a large serpent like creature and wrapped himself around a large group of soldiers and squeezed just enough to knock them out and with that he raced to catch up with Batman and ensure that he made it to the bypass.

Batman flew as fast as he could knocking any Thanagarian out of his path to his goal. He could not allow what had happened to Earth if the Thanagrians succeed or if they stay on here any longer.

As he got close he thought of the Earth that he had known in the future and how he could do little to help it and how much he had sacrificed to get back.

Bruce landed at the bypass and removed a small device from his belt and placed it onto the bypass and it began to glow a green colour and flash at a steady pace.

"No" Batman turned to see Hro flying towards him welding his battle axe.

Batman waited for Hro to get closer. As Hro flew full speed at Bruce he saw his chance and tossed a flash bang to the ground and a blinding flash caused Hro to fly into the bypass.

Hro began to rise and as he rose Batman stood only a few step away from him.

"I must complete my mission" Hro said as he rose from the ground "I will not let you doom my people"

Batman just stood a small smirk on his face as he let out a small chuckle.

"You dare laugh at me"

"Your people are already doomed" Batman said

Anger flowed through Hro as Batman insulted his people "Are you threatening the proud Thanagarian race" rage present in his voice

_Beep Beep_

Hro turned at the sound and saw the device that Batman had placed onto the bypass as it had changed colour from a flashing green to a solid red.

"What have you done"

"Hawkgirl" Batman said over the comm "Now" and with that the bypasses shield was reactivated and engulfed the bypass once again.

"What are you planning?" Hro demanded to know

"That device is now linked not only to the bypasses hyperspace core but to everyone of your ships"

"Impossible" Hro turned to the device and prepared to destroy it with wit axe and as he swung something yanked it out of his hand's. As he turned he saw Wonder Woman holding his axe with her lasso wrapped around it.

"I wouldn't do that. If that device is removed it will overload all the hyperspace cores on all your ships." Batman stated

"Why would you do that?" asked Hro

"In 1 week the Gordanian fleet will attack and conquer Thanagar"

"You lie" Hro outraged by the thought of his home world falling "They are not that close yet"

Batman tossed a device at Hro. He recognized that it was the memory core from a Thanagrian computer.

"You might want to look at that first"

Hro removed a scanner from his belt and scanned the core. The core contained a frequency that he could not recognise and a set coordinates

"What is this?" confusion present in his voice

"tell you ship to scan for that frequency at those coordinates" Batman answered

"and why should I do that?"

Batman raised his hand showing a detonator "Or I blow up not only the bypass. But all you ships as well"

Hro knew by the reports that Batman was not one to bluff.

"Hro to fleet i'm sending you a frequency to scan for at these coordinates"

Tension filled the air as Hro and Batman were at a stand off as they awaited to hear the response from Hro's ship.

"_Commander" Panic in the voice of the Thanagarian over Hros com_

"What is it?" Hro demand

"_The scan show's that the Gordanian fleet is only a few days away from Thanagar" _

"What are you sure?" Panic present in his voice

"_Yes sir" _

"And with their most important general and fleet here it won't stand a chance" Batman said with a grin on his face.

"How did you get this?" Hro demanded to know

"Your wasting time. If you don't go now you'll have no home to save"

"The bypass is near completion and we can end the war before they arrive at Thanagr"

"Or" Batman reached into his belt and removed a small disk from it "I can give you this"

"And what is that?"

"This detail the one thing you need to end the war...a way to get to the Gordanian home world without the use of the bypass"

A stunned look came across Hro's face "impossible there is now way to get there without the bypass"

"I just gave you a warning of an attack on your home world and you don't believe me?"

Hro could not take the chance of not only saving his home but ending the war and just throw it away

"Hro to fleet. We're leaving"

"Good choice" Batman tossed the disk at Hro and he caught it."Now get you ass off my planet"

Few hours later...

Batman stood atop the hyperspace bypass and watched at each of the Thanagarian ship left earth and a feeling of relief came across him as all the sacrifice and loss he suffered in the future had finally paid off even though it was at a high price.

Watchtower...

Shayera look out at space and knew that she could never see her home again and she would never be accepted by her people either. Her heart felt pain at this thought but at the same time felt relief that her new home had been saved and that not only had an good friend returned but she had found love.

"I know you gave up a lot to do this" Shayera turned to see Bruce standing behind her

"You of all have given up the most" He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder

"I can never repay you for what you done not only for Earth but for me"

"Thank you Bruce but you deserve most of the credit. If not for your warning and plan we would

never had won" Shayera replied

"Hey Bat's" Flash shouted "Come on you said you'd tell us how you got your new suit"

"Come on you don't want to miss it" Bruce said as he walked back over to his team with Shayera a few step behind him.

Around a table placed in the middle of the watchtower observation deck sat each member of the league along with Oracle.

As everyone sat down Bruce remained standing as everyone awaited for him to explain what had happened to him and more importantly how he got back.

Clark looked at his old friend and he saw in his face that it was no going to be easy for him to talk about what had happened to him. Clark felt his pain ripple of him and he didn't need x-ray vision to see that he had suffered a few new scars both emotional and physical.

"After Toyman's blast hit me...

**Hope you like it :D **

**I'll write either a new story tell what happened to Batman in the future or just continue this one in the next chapter. **

**What would you prefer?**


End file.
